Niccolo Zahn
Basic info 22 year old male, codename: Shock History Niccolo was born in San Francisco. His parents was archaeologists, so they were rarely home and left him with a nanny. This led to him developing an intense hatred for them. When they did come home they sometimes brought small things they'd found in their work. Some time around his 10th birthday they brought home a small amulet. They told him it had belonged to a great hero in ancient Greece. A person who had later been thought to be a son of Zeus because of his ability to manipulate lightning and electricity. Some time after they had left again he discovered that he could create small sparks if he concentrated enough. So he trained it. It took a long time for him to master it, but when he did, he could create lightning bolts, manipulate electricity to an extraordinary degree, and use it to speed himself up, by using it to speed up the signals from the brain. When his parents came home a couple years after that, all light and electric things in their apartment stopped working. They didn't think too much of it at first, but when their 18 year old son stepped into the room, his hands sparking, and a maniacal smile on his face. "Hello Mother and Father" he said as he electrocuted them to death. After that he took their stuff, mainly their credit cards, some clothes, and a couple guns. He travelled around for a while until he met a member of H.I.V.E. She fascinated him, but then she was killed by some "hero". He sat there by her at her dying moments. She told him to go tell the HQ how she had died. To tell them that she had completed the mission, but died while doing it. And then she kissed him. A single moment, which meant the world to the both of them. And then she died in his arms. In a rage induced by the death of Sophie, the H.I.V.E. agent, he mortally wounded the hero, Legino. Afterwards he buried Sophie, and went to the headquarters of H.I.V.E. He told them the things Sophie had told him to, and asked to join. He was then put through a series of trials, ultimately leading to him being accepted. Personality Niccolo is a very cold person to people he doesn't know, or doesn't like. However to people he do like, he is a nice guy. He is completely ruthless when it comes to completing a mission or reaching a goal. He is also very protective of the people he cares about. Powers/Weaknesses Niccolo has electrokinesis, originally from the amulet, but after a while he "stole" it from the amulet, so he doesn't need to wear it anymore. The amulet worked in a way, so that in the beginning the person using it would have to wear it to use electrokinesis, but slowly he or she would develope the power themselves, leaving them free to not wear the amulet. Niccolo can't fight in water. If he uses his powers in water he himself would be hit. He can withstand a couple hits, but not more. Also, he can't use his power forever. His hands start to take damage after a while, and his energy levels start dropping. The longer he uses his power, the longer it takes for him to regenerate the energy and heal his hands. Equipment A couple of Glock's and a katana, which he rarely uses. Appearance Niccolo never uses a "costume", only disguises if he uses anything. He usually just wears a shirt, some jeans, a leather jacket and a pair of army boots. He's 6'1" tall, with black hair.